Lagoona Day Care
Pokémon breeding is a method of obtaining new Pokémon by producing and hatching an Egg. Some base form Pokémon, including many Baby Pokémon, can be obtained only via this method. How to Breed Pokémon can be bred by leaving two compatible Pokémon at the Pokémon Day Care located next to the Pokémon Centre at Lagoona Lake. Two Pokémon are compatible to breed if they are of opposite genders and share at least one egg group. Alternatively, breeding is usually still possible as long as one of them is Ditto (currently not available in game), even if the other parent is genderless. In fact, genderless Pokémon can breed only with Ditto, and it is also the only method to breed offspring of male-only Pokémon species. However, Pokémon in the Undiscovered egg group cannot breed whatsoever, and Ditto cannot breed with itself. Legendary Pokémon cannot breed, while the only Mythical Pokémon that can breed is Manaphy, which produces Phione when bred with Ditto. When there are two compatible Pokémon in the Day Care, the game will periodically decide whether the Day Care Man has found an Egg, with the chances depending on the compatibility of the two Pokémon as detailed in the section Breeding Rate. The Day Care Man is responsible for notifying the player that an Egg is available. Normally he faces the garden in Day Care house, but if an Egg was produced, the Day Care Man will spin to face the town, so that the player can know he has an Egg. The Day Care Man will hand the player the Egg if he or she replies that they want it, and have an empty slot in their party. If the player tells the Day Care Man they do not want the Egg, he will permanently keep it. If the player says they want the Egg but does not have a spare slot, the Day Care Man will keep it until the player returns, when he will offer it again; otherwise, there is no way to refuse the Egg and receive it later. Breeding Rate The chance of any two Pokémon producing an Egg is determined by their species (two Bulbasaur are the same species, while Bulbasaur and Ivysaur are not) and their Original Trainers. The Day Care Man will describe the two Pokémon's compatibility when the player speaks to him. The percentage of each rate is based on each 256 steps. Hatching the Egg The process begins when the Pokémon egg is in the party. The player then needs to take a number of steps in order to further hatch the Egg. Then, after taking enough steps, the Egg will hatch into a Lv. 1 base form Pokémon of the female species's (or non-Ditto parent's) evolutionary chain. However, certain base form Pokémon can only be acquired if a parent is holding the required incense -- if not, the evolved form Pokémon will be hatched instead. *Note that each type of breeding applies to any Pokémon given the right species & breeding group. The Pokémon egg received from the Day Care will resemble the appearance of whichever parent Pokémon it takes after. If both Pokémon are different species, the product will be a Pokémon (in it's lowest evolved form) sharing the species of either parent. Different Pokémon require different numbers of steps to hatch from the Egg. To speed up the process, the player can currently use: * Running Shoes / Hoverboard * A Pokémon with the ability Flame Body or Magma Armour (they do not stack) ** The above abilities halves the required steps to hatch * Buying the 2x or 3x RO-Power * Buying the Oval Charm In the Pokémon Egg's profile, there will be a statement indicating how soon the egg will hatch. Inheritance Parents can pass down various aspects to their offspring during the breeding process. Moves * When a Pokémon hatches, it will have moves that it learns starting at Level 1. * If both parents know a move that the baby can learn via leveling up, the Pokémon will inherit that move. * If the parent knows any specific Egg Moves that the baby can learn, the baby will inherit the move. If the parents both know different Egg Moves, the mother's Egg Moves are passed on first, then followed by the father's. * If this would result in the baby possessing more than four moves, the moves take priority in the order listed: *# Mother's Egg Moves *# Father's Egg Moves *# TM and HM moves *# Inherited level-up moves *# Baby's default moveset. * Note that the Move Reminder in Battle Colosseum isn't capable of teaching forgotten Egg Moves yet. Natures * If one parent holds an Everstone, its Nature will always be passed down. * If both parents are holding an Everstone, a parent's Nature will still always be passed down, but which parent's Nature is passed down is randomly determined. Abilities From Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 onwards, the mother has 80% chance of passing down its ability to the offspring, regardless of it being Hidden Ability or not. This is carried onto Pokémon Brick Bronze, except for Hidden Ability, which the inheritance is disabled to preserve the rarity of Hidden Ability Pokémon. The 20% chance of father passing its Hidden Ability to offspring starting from Pokémon X and Y is also not implemented. Instead, all bred Pokémon have a 1/512 chance to be born with Hidden Ability, and this is doubled with the Ability Charm game pass. Individual Values * Pokémon inherit 3 of their 6 individual values (IVs) from their parents. * 3 stats are chosen at random and a coin flip with a 50/50 chance determines whether the value comes from the mother or the father. * The IVs of the other 3 stats are generated randomly. * Purchase the Advanced Stat Viewer game pass to view the exact IVs. Poké Balls From Pokémon X and Y onwards, the offspring will always be kept in the same version of Poké Ball as its mother. However, Master Balls are not passed down. Offspring given birth from a Pokémon caught in a Master Ball will be kept in a regular Poké Ball instead. Form Differences Shellos family is known to have 2 different forms -- West Sea and East Sea, depending on its caught location. Bred Shellos will always be in the same form as its mother, or its Shellos / Gastrodon parent if bred via a Ditto. However, it is reported that Shellos eggs resemble their East Sea form despite its parent being West Sea. The Greninja purchased in Anthian City - Shopping District has a special Ability known as Battle Bond, which enables it to transform into Ash-Greninja. However, Greninja with Battle Bond cannot breed. Vivillon has 18 distinct patterns, dependent on the Original Trainer's Player ID. If bred and evolved, the Vivillon's pattern will be decided by the breeding player's ID, and is not changed upon trading even when the egg is not hatched yet. Flabébé family can hold flowers of 5 different colours. In the core series games, hatched Flabébé always holds a flower that is the same colour as the one its mother is holding, but in Pokémon Brick Bronze, it is possible for bred Flabébé to hold a flower with different colour than its mother's one. This can be used to hatch Blue Flower Flabébé, because the encounter rate for Blue Flower Floette at the flower garden on Route 10 is only 1%. Pumpkaboo family has 4 different sizes. Bred Pumpkaboo will always have the same size as its mother, or its Pumpkaboo / Gourgeist parent if bred with Ditto. 2016 Halloween Event featured a White Haunter. It and its final form Halloween Gengar can breed, but the offspring will be a normal Gastly if the mother is a White Haunter or Halloween Gengar. 2017 Valentine's Event introduced a Red Heart Pikachu which is completely disabled from breeding. For breeding Pokémon with Regional Variants, the offspring's form will depend on its parents: Category:Pokémon